


don't you know that christmas would be incomplete if you're not here with me

by naughtyrv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, High School, Humor, Mistletoe, Teen Romance, also some other idols, little does he know yangyang is too, minor appearances from other neos, renjun is an anxious mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyrv/pseuds/naughtyrv
Summary: Renjun throws a suprise party for Yangyang but is in for a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	don't you know that christmas would be incomplete if you're not here with me

**Author's Note:**

> a belated christmas story for y'all :) it's a little rushed and there are some things i wanted to fix but i hope you enjoy anyway. also my first story posted on here so i was kinda nervous to post it but here we are! happy holidays!

Joyful music, colorful lights, frosty air, red white and green everywhere, all just a sliver of things to be enjoyed on Christmas.

Unless, of course, you think the lights are obnoxiously bright and expensive.

Or you hate the music. 

Or you miss being able to step outside your home without a million layers of clothing on and not feel like you were seconds away from frostbite. 

Or, in Renjun’s case, your attempt at throwing a surprise party for a friend was failing miserably. 

“What happened to the balloon arch?” Renjun rushed into his living room, slowing his pace a little as he noticed the hot chocolate in the mug he was holding begin to swish rapidly. 

He looked up and frowned as he stared at the large arch that stood against the wall in front of him, adorned with many balloons and a sign in the middle that read: _Merry Xmas!_

Originally, Renjun wanted the arch to be full of red, white and green balloons to suit the Christmas theme. Twenty of each color.

However, what stood before him now were red, white, green _and_ blue balloons. 

“Oh yeah,” a voice suddenly called out, causing Renjun to turn around and see Felix wearing elf ears. 

“Alright, so, I told the store I needed 20 green balloons like you told me to but they ran out halfway. So, I had to substitute the rest for blue ones.”

Renjun stared blankly at him for a few seconds before bringing the palm of his free hand to his face.

“Of course...” 

He shook his head a few times before removing his hand from his face, letting it fall back to his side. 

“Well, things happen, right?”

“Exactly!“ Felix beamed as he glanced over at the arch. “And the arch doesn’t look that bad, anyway! I actually think the blue makes it look nicer-“

“You’re right,” Renjun cut him off, putting on a fake smile as he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “Good looking out, man.”

And with that, he walked past Felix with a roll of his eyes, smile disappearing as he went further into the room to see if there were any other screw-ups he should know about. 

He surveyed the rest of the room carefully, which was a little hard to do with dozens of party guests crowding the area.

But he still managed to cover all obvious places, and after feeling satisfied with what he saw, he began to head for the kitchen.

That was, until a hand gently grabbed his wrist. 

“Renjun.”

He turned to see Ryujin giving him a funny look.

“Oh, hey. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just,” she chuckles a bit, pointing over her shoulder, “the fire in your fireplace is like, going in and out. I don’t know.” 

Renjun fought back the urge to groan as he watched a flame slowly attempt to grow in his fireplace before quickly going out.

He‘d been having issues keeping the fireplace lit the week before and it annoyed him to the point where he didn’t even want to use it anymore.

At the time, it was just him and his parents in the house, so he figured they would be fine relying on the two space heaters his mother had bought for the winter. 

However, he knew they definitely wouldn’t be able to keep 20+ people warm, which is why he decided to give the fireplace another try.

And while it managed to stay lit for a few hours, it was now apparently back to its old ways.

“Yeah, that thing’s been acting up since last week,” Renjun sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Definitely gotta get it fixed. But in the meantime, I’ll just bring some blankets down.” 

Ryujin nodded and after she left him, Renjun took a frustrated sip of his hot chocolate before heading upstairs.

Things were not going well for him at all and Renjun was starting to lose his temper. Just a little.

And if it were any other day, he would’ve acknowledged that he was overreacting and that he didn’t have to stress over such trivial things. 

But today was different.

It wasn’t just a surprise party, it was a surprise party for _Yangyang_.

Yangyang was someone special to Renjun.

You could call him a friend but he meant a lot more than that to Renjun. More than he had the courage to admit.

The two had first met at soccer practice, the first of the spring season for their school. This was also where Renjun had the realization that soccer was not for him, no matter how much Jeno, one of his best friends, tried to convince him it would be. 

However, Yangyang was a great player and Renjun couldn’t help but notice. 

And as he sat in the bleachers that day (after telling the coach he was feeling “too sick” to participate in practice all of a sudden), he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy in the number 0 jersey.

In fact, he was so distracted that he didn’t even see the soccer ball that was soaring towards him at nearly full speed. 

Or the warnings of his friends on the field as they watched the ball travel towards him. 

It wasn’t until the ball smacked his forehead, knocking him backwards that he finally tore his gaze away from the boy.

Luckily, the only thing seriously injured in the process was his dignity.

“Sorry again about that, Junnie,” Donghyuck, Renjun’s other best friend, said with a sheepish grin as he sat in the nurse’s office with him.

“I was tryna get back at Yeonjun for messing up my penalty kick by kicking the ball at him but then he ducked and I clearly put too much force in it.”

“You got that right,” Jeno, who was sitting on the bed next to Renjun, snorted, causing him to get shoved by Donghyuck.

“ _Shut up_.”

Renjun chuckled at the both of them as he slightly adjusted his grip on the ice pack he was holding against his forehead. 

“Oh, hey Yangyang.”

Renjun‘s attention was now directed towards the front of the room as the boy who made him momentarily lose touch with reality just moments ago in the bleachers walked in.

 _So that was his name_. 

“Hey,” Yangyang nodded, closing the door behind him, “Just wanted to see if y’all were ready to get your asses handed to you again out there.”

Jeno and Donghyuck scoffed almost simultaneously.

“ _Again?_ Yeah, ok.” Jeno shook his head.

“So, are you saying you didn’t just lose?” Yangyang chuckled as folded his arms across his chest, briefly glancing at Renjun, who was starting to appreciate the ice on his forehead more as he felt his face heat up. 

“Ok _yeah_ but it was only by 3 points,” Donghyuck chimed in, rolling his eyes.

“Ok, fair enough,” Yangyang replied, “I promise I’ll beat you guys by more next time.”

Jeno and Donghyuck exchanged looks.

“Alright, let’s settle this shit right now,” Jeno stood to his feet.

“About time,” Yangyang said with a smirk, letting his arms fall to his sides as he turned towards the door.

Jeno and Donghyuck began to follow him and Renjun joined them. 

He was the last to exit the room and after shutting the door behind him, Renjun was shocked to see Yangyang standing in front of him. His friends were already making their way back to the field.

“Hey,” Yangyang greeted him with a smile, “Renjun, right?”

Renjun blinked, a little taken aback by the fact that he knew his name.

Also, due to the fact that they were standing very close to each other. Almost _too_ close.

“Uh, yeah. Have we...”

“No,” Yangyang answered for him, “I’ve just heard Hyuck and Jeno talk about you. Are you trying out for the team this year?”

“Oh, nah,” Renjun shook his head, glancing up at the ice pressed on it, “I guess the closest I was meant to get to playing was being hit in the head by a ball.” 

Yangyang let out a laugh, eyes crinkling and almost all of his teeth showing, and Renjun felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

After his laughter let up, Yangyang threw an arm around Renjun’s shoulder and began to lead him down the hallway, which made Renjun’s heart upgrade from skipping to racing. 

“But hey, at least you can watch me beat those idiots again,” Yangyang pointed ahead at Jeno and Donghyuck as they walked. 

“True,” Renjun said, eyes travelling from Yangyang to the space in front of him, “that is, if you’re really as good as you say you are.”

A smirk formed on Renjun’s face as he watched Yangyang gasp out the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, _c'mon_! You know I’m good! Haven’t you seen me on the field?”

 _Oh he’s seen plenty of him out there,_ Renjun thought to himself. 

But of course he wouldn’t tell him that.

“Nah, not really,” he responded nonchalantly, fighting back a smile as he met Yangyang’s gaze once more, “Guess I’ll have to find out.”

And Yangyang made sure to play a good game that day, knowing that Renjun would be watching.

And Renjun was watching. Just like he had been watching before he got attacked by that ball. 

By the end of the game, he felt a sort of emptiness as he left the field and got on the bus to return home.

So, from that day forward, Renjun decided that he would come to every soccer practice he could as long as Yangyang was on the team.

Jeno was confused when he saw Renjun show up at the next practice, but after Renjun gave him the excuse of “wanting to be a good friend” and “support him and Donghyuck”, he was pleased and never questioned him again. 

As time passed, Renjun started to become closer to Yangyang. He wasn’t just watching him from the bleachers 24/7. He also started to hang out with him through Jeno, Donghyuck and other members of the soccer team. 

It eventually got to the point where they would hang out one-on-one instead of the typical group meetups. 

They were forming a strong bond and Renjun had really began to grow fond of Yangyang.

He didn’t have a crush on him, though. 

Definitely not. _Of course not._

They were just friends, _really good_ friends.

Even so, Renjun sometimes questioned the way his heart did weird shit whenever Yangyang was around.

And the way he’d grin ear to ear whenever they would talk on the phone for a while.

And the way he’d kind of melt into hugs with Yangyang.

And the way he’d feel a little sick to his stomach whenever Yangyang talked about someone he found cute at school.

_Yeah, that one was especially odd._

But he didn’t have a crush on him. _Seriously._

However, Renjun clearly cared a lot about Yangyang, which is why he wanted to make this a special day for him.

Normally, every year on the day after Christmas, Renjun's parents would use their vacation days from work and go out of town for a few days. Renjun would always take this opportunity to get together with some of his closest friends and throw a party at his house. 

Yangyang came to the one held the previous year and planned on coming again this year, until he found out a week before winter break that he had a soccer game on the 26th.

Ever since joining his sophomore year, Yangyang really excelled on the school's soccer team. So much so that the summer before his senior year, he was recruited to play for one of his top pick colleges. 

He was allowed to play on the team while still being a high school student and even though it was a little hard to leave his original team, he was excited about the opportunity.

However, he didn't expect to have to miss out on things with his friends so soon.

He thought about just not going, but Renjun convinced him to go because he knew how important it was to play at his first college game.

Ultimately, Yangyang ended up going and he didn't miss as much as he thought he would.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to come to the party, Renjun figured that he could just have his party a day later. Also, since this game was such a big accomplishment in Yangyang's soccer career, Renjun wanted to celebrate so he turned the party into a surprise party.

And he now decided that he wouldn’t let a few minor adjustments ruin this plan of his. 

The surprise party was going to be a success no matter what he had to put up with. 

Blankets in hand, Renjun travelled back downstairs and headed for the living room. Once he found Ryujin, he handed her the blankets and told her to pass them around to whoever needed one.

He then proceeded to enter the kitchen, where he was nearly knocked over by Yukhei, who was wearing a brown wig, a fake beard, a white robe, a red sash, and nothing on his feet.

“ _Whoa_ , sorry dude!” He exclaimed, laughing a bit. 

Renjun looked him up and down, eyebrows furrowed. “Yukhei, what are you doing?” 

Yukhei scoffed, looking from side to side and then back at Renjun before gesturing towards his outfit.

“I’m Jesus Christ, _duh_!”

Renjun couldn’t even hide the frustration on his face. “ _What_?”

“ _Jesus Christ_! I mean, Christmas is like the birth of him, right?” 

“Well, _yeah_ but-“

“Exactly!” Yukhei smiled proudly as he stroked his fake beard. “I’m just getting into the Christmas spirit.” 

Renjun couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing. Granted, Yukhei was known for pulling ridiculous stunts like this pretty often and it wasn’t _that_ shocking to Renjun.

Sometimes, it just slipped his mind how over the top Yukhei could be. 

“Well Jesus,” Renjun spoke, choosing to play along with Yukhei’s charade for the hell of it, “where’s Mary?”

“Oh yeah,” Yukhei gritted his teeth, “I tried to get Tzuyu to dress up as her but she wasn’t a fan of the costume.”

Renjun gave him a look as he sat his mug down on the counter beside him.

“Let me guess, the dress was either extremely short or extremely tight?”

“ _Try both_.”

Renjun turned to see a pissed off Tzuyu walk up from behind Yukhei, holding a dress that Virgin Mary wouldn’t even fathom wearing. 

She slowly shook her head, turning to face Yukhei.

“Real cute, asshole.” After flashing him a fake smile, Tzuyu threw the dress at him and walked off. 

Yukhei watched her walk off with a sigh before looking back over at a snickering Renjun.

“Hey man, not funny.”

Renjun didn’t even know how to respond at that point, so he just continued to laugh to himself as he walked past an embarrassed Yukhei and left the kitchen.

Once he finally composed himself, he suddenly became aware of some music playing downstairs in the basement. It sounded like a Jaden Smith song but he couldn’t think of the title. 

But one thing that he did know was that it was _not_ Christmas music.

He reluctantly went down to the basement where he found a small group of people doing karaoke. 

No one noticed his presence because they were too engulfed in the song.

“I think I'm _falling_ for you,” Chaeyoung cried out as she swayed back and forth. 

“If you don't call me I'll jump off the roof,” Yeji sang with dramatic facial expressions.

Renjun had heard enough.

“Hey!” He called out, storming into the room. 

Almost all heads turned to face him this time.

“What is this?” Renjun continued. 

“Jaden Smith,” Yeji answered with a shrug while Chaeyoung paused the music.

“I know _that_. But what happened to the Christmas music?”

“We ran out of songs,” Chaeyoung said.

Renjun pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Yet _another_ thing that wasn’t going according to plan. 

However, his irritation didn’t last long once he remembered the deal he had made with himself.

 _Don’t stress over the small things._

Renjun took a deep breath, staring at everyone in the room.

“Makes sense,” he said with a light-hearted chuckle, “Go ahead and turn Jaden back on!”

And with that, he went back upstairs where he found people rushing back and forth throughout the house in a frenzy. 

He was about to stop someone and ask what the commotion was about but Donghyuck was apparently a mind reader.

"Yangyang in 5," he slapped a hand on Renjun's arm as he walked past before heading into the kitchen.

 _Fuck_.

Renjun wasted no time joining the hustle and bustle of people trying to get the final touches together before Yangyang arrived.

Party and Christmas-themed hats were distributed, curtains were closed, lights were shut off, and soon enough, everyone was ready for Yangyang's arrival. 

Renjun swallowed a lump in his throat as he sat crouched behind a couch. 

Even though he had done everything he planned to do for this party and worked through the minor difficulties, he was still nervous thinking about how Yangyang would react to the surprise. 

It was another instance of him feeling anxious and weird because of Yangyang and he didn't know why. 

It was starting to get to him though, his throat suddenly feeling dry as he thought about the situation longer. 

He tried to reach for his hot chocolate only to find that it wasn't by his side. "Where's my mug?" Renjun mumbled to himself as he continued to look around.

"Oh, I thought you were done with it," a voice said from behind him. 

Renjun turned to see Jaemin with an apologetic smile on his face. "I poured the drink out and just put the mug in the sink." 

Renjun slowly clenched his hand into a fist, then unclenched, then clenched it again, then unclenched once more before letting out a sigh. 

"It's fine." 

" _He's outside_!"

Renjun quickly brought his attention back to the front of him and prepared to jump to his feet. Everyone else got in position as well and waited until they finally heard a doorknob twist and the front door start to open. 

"Uh, _Renjun_?" Yangyang called out, turning the flashlight of his phone on so he could find the switch to turn on the light in the living room. But once the lights came on, he frowned as he noticed that there was no one in sight. 

"What is going o-"

" _Surprise_!" Everyone jumped up and screamed in somewhat unison after a signal was given. 

Yangyang's eyes widened as he took in the excited faces of his friends and peers. 

"W-What?"

"We felt bad that you couldn't come to the annual Christmas party so we decided to throw one for you when you got back," Yeri smiled. 

"It's also to celebrate your first college game and _win_ ," Jeno added as he walked up to Yangyang, the two slapping their hands together before Jeno pulled him in for a half-hug. 

"Wow," Yangyang shook his head, eyes still full of amazement as he exchanged glances with everyone, "Y'all really went all out for me." 

"Well, it was all _his_ idea," Donghyuck wrapped an arm around Renjun, who could feel his face getting hot by the second. "He set the whole thing up." 

And for the first time that night, Yangyang met Renjun's eyes. 

Renjun fought the urge to break out into a giddy smile, instead playing it cool by settling for a smirk.

"It wasn't a big deal," he shrugged. 

"Are you serious?" Yangyang rose an eyebrow as he began to take steps towards Renjun. "This is amazing, Jun. I can't believe you put all this together for me." By now, Yangyang was standing only a few feet away from him and Renjun felt like his face was boiling at this point. He figured all this weirdness he was feeling was just him being nervous about all the attention in the room being directed his way, so he just tried to ignore it. 

"What are friends for?" Renjun held his arms out with a smile. 

And when Yangyang went in for a hug, arms wrapped securely around his small waist, Renjun felt that all too familiar feeling in his stomach. He also felt himself melt into Yangyang's arms. 

Now _this_ he couldn't ignore.

" _Alright, so whose ass is getting handed to them in eggnog pong first_?" Ryujin shouts with a smug grin, causing everyone to start ganging up on her about how wrong she was.

_Thank God_ , Renjun thought as he slipped out of Yangyang's grip, facing the commotion. 

__

His mind was starting to go places that he wasn't prepared for it to go but luckily this distraction allowed him to snap out of it. 

__

"She's crazy if she thinks she's gonna beat me," Yangyang scoffed as he nudged Renjun's shoulder.

__

Renjun let out an awkward chuckle, still recovering from recent events. "Well I'd be cocky too if I was coming off a winning streak."

__

Renjun thought back to last year's party where Ryujin had won every single round of eggnog pong with ease. He wouldn't be shocked if she did the same this year. 

__

"Yeah, well that ends today," Yangyang proclaimed before heading towards the table where the game was being setup. Renjun found his competitiveness amusing, smiling as he followed after him.

\--

In no time, the party was in full swing. Games were being played, food was being devoured, music was blasting, people were dancing; it couldn't be more alive inside that house.

Renjun, however, found himself in the quietness of his bedroom. He was sitting on the window sill, a new cup of hot chocolate in his hands and a pair of embarrassingly cute Eeyore socks on his feet, staring out the window.

He was enjoying the party, but he just felt like he needed a moment alone with himself and his thoughts. 

And those thoughts mainly consisted of Yangyang. 

He didn't know where it came from, but he found himself hyperaware of everything Yangyang did. 

The way he laughed, the way he positioned himself when he played eggnog pong, the stank face he gave when a song he liked came on. 

It was slowly driving him insane and it began to feel suffocating, which is why he had to get away. 

And as he sat in his room, sipping his hot chocolate and staring out at the night sky, he thought about something that had been nagging at him for longer than he'd care to admit. 

_Did he like Yangyang?_

_Had he always liked Yangyang?_

He couldn't answer either of those questions with 100% certainty.

But there was _something_ there. Something that he could no longer avoid acknowledging. 

A knock on the door snapped Renjun out of his thoughts while simultaneously sending shivers down his spine.

"Renjun?"

 _It was Yangyang_. 

Renjun took a long sip of his hot chocolate before placing the mug down and clearing his throat. 

"It's open!"

Yangyang entered the room, smiling a little as he spotted Renjun by the window. "Hey."

"Hey," Renjun matched his smile, swinging his legs off the window sill so that Yangyang had room to sit. 

After shutting the door behind him, Yangyang made his way over, climbing onto the empty spot next to Renjun. "I was wondering where you went." 

"Oh really?" Renjun arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk for a bit but I couldn't find you at first." 

And Renjun tensed up because _what the fuck was that supposed to mean_? 

_Talk?_ Like chit-chat about the weather talk or dropping a shocking secret to the family on Thanksgiving talk?

Had he picked up on Renjun's odd behavior at the party?

Did he know about his weird and confusing feelings he had for him?

Judging by Yangyang's calm demeanor, he really couldn't tell.

All he could do was try to carry the conversation on as naturally as possible. 

" _Oh_ , is everything ok?"

And once Yangyang spoke, it only made Renjun feel more on edge.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to thank you again for throwing this party."

He was definitely onto him.

"I don't think anyone's ever done something like this for me," Yangyang continued, half chuckling.

Renjun felt like throwing himself out the window beside him at this point.

He just knew Yangyang knew and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He figured Yangyang was trying to think of a way to kindly reject him as he spoke. 

And then things would just be awkward, not only for the rest of the party but also the rest of their lives.

Renjun would always have to distance himself from Yangyang to ensure that he didn't think he still had feelings for him and Yangyang would either feel uncomfortable or sorry for Renjun whenever he was around him.

Their friendship would be tainted forever. 

Of course Renjun didn't want to lose Yangyang as a friend but in his mind, it was already too late. 

"It was nothing," Renjun smiled weakly before turning his head and lowering his gaze.

He stared at his slightly moist hands as they lay in his lap.

Then, he stared at the small stain on his jeans that he didn't remember seeing earlier.

Then, he stared at his dorky Eeyore socks.

And just as he was about to start counting the lines on his socks, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. 

With an inaudible gasp, he slowly turned to his right to see Yangyang hugging him. 

He was utterly confused.

"It was _everything_ ," Yangyang mumbled into his shoulder before slowly pulling away from Renjun. 

His eyes held a sincerity in them that Renjun had never seen from Yangyang before. The same sincerity evident in his small and, dare Renjun say, _timid_ smile. 

Yangyang was _never_ timid.

"You're too good to me, Jun. I don't deserve you."

Renjun was at a loss for words. 

It felt like he was in some sort of altered state of consciousness or something because there was no way what was happening in front of him was real. 

All this time, he was worrying about how _he_ felt about _Yangyang_ instead of how _Yangyang_ felt about _him_.

But how _did_ he feel about him?

Renjun's brain was fried and the only thing that felt right to do in the moment was laugh.

Yangyang's jaw dropped. " _What_? I'm serious," he let out a chuckle himself. 

But Renjun was like, _hysterically_ laughing. Mouth wide open, head tilted back, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Hey, _hey_ ," Yangyang called out, trying to get him to stop as he lightly tugged on his arm. 

But Renjun just couldn't stop laughing.

In fact, he was laughing so hard that he ended up losing his balance enough to make his body come tumbling down head first.

Luckily, Yangyang was quick enough to grab him by the arms and pull him to prevent Renjun from potentially getting injured.

However, in the process, the both of them still came crashing down on the floor with a less intense impact.

Yangyang was now on top of Renjun, whose laughter was slowly subsiding to soft giggles.

" _Jesus_ , Renjun," Yangyang chuckled as he looked down at the tickled boy. 

"Sorry," Renjun smiled sheepishly at Yangyang as he let out a sigh, finally able to regain his composure. "That must've came off so rude." 

"Just a little." Yangyang shrugged, a playful smile on his face. "But my point still stands. You're a special person, Renjun."

And that was when Renjun suddenly became aware of the fact that Yangyang was still on top of him.

And the fact that his eyes kept flickering between Renjun's eyes and lips. 

And the fact that the distance between their already closely situated faces was getting smaller and smaller. 

Renjun's breath hitched in his throat as Yangyang's nose slightly brushed against his. 

Their lips were only inches apart and he waited anxiously for Yangyang to close the gap between them.

However, the moment never came.

Just as they were about to kiss, Yangyang hesitated before biting his lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with a slight frown on his face as he slowly began to pull away from Renjun.

That was, until Renjun grabbed him by the front of his shirt, making him stop completely. "Wait."

Yangyang stared down at him, a mix of confusion and curiosity in his eyes. 

Before he could say anything, Renjun pulled him back towards him, looking him in the eye for a brief moment before bringing his lips to his. 

Call him dramatic but Renjun felt like time had came to a stand still. 

He didn't hear the laughter and music coming from downstairs. 

He didn't feel the hardness of the floor that he lay on.

He couldn't even feel the racing of his heartbeat.

The only thing making him feel present was Yangyang's lips molding into his. 

Renjun tightened his grip on his shirt as Yangyang slipped his tongue through his lips, causing him to moan a little.

And just as things started to heat up, the door swung open. 

"Junnie! We're rounding up people who wanna play Uno, so are you in or- _oh_." 

Renjun and Yangyang quickly broke apart, turning their heads to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway.

_Dammit_ , Renjun thought as he briefly looked at Yangyang out the corner of his eye before facing his best friend again. 

"Hyuck, I-"

"I told you that mistletoe would come in handy!"

Renjun gave Donghyuck a puzzled look. 

_Mistletoe? What mistletoe?_

"Oh wow, I didn't even see this," Renjun heard Yangyang say, which made him look up to see Yangyang pointing at a mini Christmas tree sitting on top of Renjun's dresser. There was a mistletoe with a bell attached to it at the very top of the tree and that was when it clicked.

Renjun mentally facepalmed. 

He had completely forgotten that Donghyuck had given him that tree for Christmas. 

And how ironic it was that Renjun was just making out underneath it.

"Didn't meant to interrupt," Donghyuck continued, giving Renjun a knowing look, to which he flicked him off. 

" _Goodbye_ Hyuck."

"You two have fun. Merry Christmas," Donghyuck grabbed onto the door, grinding his hips on it and making fake orgasmic facial expressions, "and a happy new year!"

A now blushing Renjun slid out from underneath Yangyang and scrambled to his feet before charging towards Donghyuck. 

Before he could choke him, though, Donghyuck slammed the door shut and took off running. 

Renjun sighed as he stood in front of the now closed door. He turned back around to face Yangyang, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I'll join you," Yangyang joked, causing the both of them to start laughing.

After their laughter died down, the two boys took a moment to just stare at each other. 

They both seemed a little awkward, not really knowing what to say after what had just went down in that room. 

After a while, Renjun cleared his throat.

"So, uh...we should probably-"

"Head downstairs?" Yangyang finished for him.

"Yeah," Renjun chuckled before turning to open the door. Then, he took a step back, gesturing for Yangyang to go in front of him.

Now it was Yangyang's turn to chuckle.

He made his way out of the room and Renjun followed, closing the door behind him. 

And they both returned to the party downstairs, trying not to look as flustered as they both were feeling.


End file.
